Everything is not what it seems
by Nobody426
Summary: Percy's mom Sally, is a mortal, right? Well, everything is not what it seems! If Sally is not a mortal, than what is Percy? Read to find out!
1. It all started with a dream

**Everything is not what is seems…**

**Hey! What' sup! Well, I got this idea for a long time, possibly even more than my other stories… You heard of my story: The Other Side of Me, right? Well, check it out if you haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good… Just kidding. I solemnly swear I don't own Percy Jackson, there, happy?**

**Chapter 1—it all started with a dream**

_I was drifting in liquid, sparkling greenish blue water all around me. Then realization hit me, I was in the ocean, right below the surface, under the glazing bright sun, a.k.a. Apollo's chariot. The weird thing was, I wasn't, I dunno, the usual feeling when the water currents went through my toes wasn't there. In fact, when I exclaimed more, I… I didn't have toes! Instead of legs, I could see two sea-green limps coming out from my waist. I.. wasn't human anymore, not a single trace of it, well, I know, I was only half mortal, as my mom was a mortal, but the dream me felt really powerful, and sorrowful at the same time. I had no idea why. And most of all, why was I like THAT? My skin was still the tan I usually had, but other than that, my lower half was exactly like Triton's. What happened to me? _

_Just as I was thinking about it, the sea in front of me stirred and one of the currents formed into the Nereid I met several years back when I was twelve during the quest in Mississippi on my way to retrieved Zeus' mater bolt. I nearly called her mom again, as I did back then. Well, you can't blame me, they looked really alike._

_"Ah, Perseus, I see you again." She began. I had no control over dream-me's body, as I nodded and she continued, "You finally discovered who your mother is."_

_I nodded again in my dream, but I was completely bewildered, what did she mean? Who my mother was?_

_"Yes, I did miss my sister after all those years. After all, she is," She caught herself, "was my favorite sister among all Nereids." Why did she talk about her sister all of the sudden? My mom is not her sister of course, I mean, why would she be?

* * *

_

My alarm clock woke me off and I slammed my hand on it. I shook my head and prepared for today—a sweet movie day with Annabeth. Little did I know, demigod's dreams always mean something.

I went down the stairs to the living room, preparing for the breakfast. Blue pancakes-only the best. I stared at my mom for a few seconds, then shook my head, she is mortal, I'm absolutely sure about it, she must be.

My birthday was two weeks ago, August 18th, and I'm 18 years old now. I've been dating Annabeth for two years, and all goes smoothly. My Wise Girl... With that, I smiled.

"Percy, you should go now, you don't want Annabeth waiting for you, do you?" My mom said and I went to the movie theater immediately after that.

The movie was okay, I guess, but most of the time, I was forcusing on Annabeth. Anyways, we went to a restaurant for lunch after that, and hopefully, no monster can track us and interrupt it.

"So, Percy, how's school?" Annabeth asked.

"Good, I guess, and all that stuff." I replied, suddenly, there's this tingly feeling, like... Like I couldn't breath air. Oh no, because indeed, I COULDN'T breath, not even the slightest bit? What's happening? An idea came to me, no it couldn't be, my mother WAS mortal, I'm positive about it, it couldn't be changed, right?

"Water..." I croaked, and Annabeth handed me a glass of it. I sip and breath in it, immediately, I felt better. Why? Why couldn't I breath air just now? It remainded a mystery to me. But after that sip, I felt better, and breathed normally again, maybe I just choked on something? But my instincts told me otherwise.

Annabeth just looked really concerned, and flabbergasted, I guess her gears in her brain were running miles per second again, and I really wished someone would tell me what happened.

That night, I had another dream. And with that dream, it shocked me to core. I was determined to find out what it meant.

**I'm sorry, but I really don't have quite a lot time now, especially that I am going to the World Expo next week and fly out of the states, packing and all that stuff took an awful lot of time. But still, stay post!**

**PS I know it's not a good chapter, but a great surprise is coming. Can you guess who Sally really is? If someone guessed the right answer, I'm going to update more frequently.**


	2. I met the fifty sisters

**Everything is not what it seems….**

**THIS. IS. A. MIRACLE! And it just proves nothing is impossible. Yes, I updated, money can drop from the sky (long story), my school can have two snow days in a row despite that they didn't have one for two years and that we are in northern Indiana. Yes, Pigs can fly, cookies can be blue, and I can say I love you!**

**PS: Sally is certainly NOT a mermaid, a ton of you guessed that she is a Nereid, but well, it is not completely right. She **_**is**_** not. Think….**

**Disclaimer, I'm not Rick, o goddess of authors, I'm just your small town girl, living in a lonely word…. I'll leave you with that.**

**Chapter Two—I met the fifty sisters.**

___In my dream, I was in a beautiful silvery courtyard. I was sure that I had never been in there before, though it radiated a familiar aura. This time, no one seemed to be addressing me, and they acted like they didn't even noticed me, perhaps it was different than my other dream, where she—_

_ "Hey Thetis, come one! Play with us! It's not fun when there's only forty-nine of us playing around, we need one more person!" One of the many sisters said. I assumed they were sisters, because most of them had very similar features. I looked at the one who was inviting Thetis to join, isn't that the Nereid that talked to me in my dream last time? Why was she here?_

_ I swam towards her, ready to ask her my non-stopping questions. Thanks the Gods I was still normal this time in my dream, I didn't need that much weirdness in my life._

_ I stretched out my arm to tap her as she just passed though me, making my yelp and jumped away. Then I realized. This had happened already, it was not happening right then when I dream, but years ago—maybe a few years, a few decades, a few centauries or even millennia. I could never know. It was a vision of the past; I couldn't interfere with what had happened already. That made sense, since I saw a much younger version of Amphitrite._

_ I looked at the infamous Thetis, and I gasped. She looked exactly like mom! The same multi-colored eyes, brown hair—_

!

What is with alarm clocks and me?

**Hey, I already had my third chapter typed out, and frankly speaking, I hate to be a meanie and all, but well, guys, I need your help and your attention, here's the deal: I AM GONNA START A NOVEL!**

**I know it'll be hard and all, but I want you guys to criticize my writing as hard as you can, go ahead, splash it with whatever you think that is not good, but please tell me why. One question, if I'm gonna write a book someday, will you guys read it? Please answer it!**

**First few pages of my story… (I have 6 thousand words only, but I'm just gonna show you a few hundred.)**

**I own every single word in my story, and it's copyrighted.**

Xelien Legacy

Warning:

The following transcript is by the author, Nobody426, written according to the audio record and written documents she found in a suspicious object shaped like a black box found in airplanes, or spaceships. The author had already organized the chronicles of events according to the date entitled.

Any foreign or alien languages were translated into English by unknown method. Any background noises were not written here nor the cursing and hitting that was involved.

This is a top secret confidential file, so please don't inform anyone, by telling, writing, telepathy, or by any means noting them the existence of this file.

The consequences my be extremely severe in result.

Xelien Calender: year 8885; 14th of decatetra no. 1

Status of spaceship: stable Oxygen level, water tank, and hydrogen level: stable

Space coordinates: 4 light years away from Earth (Close to the Sirius solar system), 138 eight lights years away from Xela

Hi, 026 here. First day on Argo II, and there are still twenty-five hours and thirty-two minutes until we arrive Earth. Actually, there are only two of us, me and 027, my thick-headed cousin. We were sent to Earth to investigate, or to learn the ways and the culture of the aliens on Earth, and the reason of their sudden technology outburst compared to the Agusteins, where my siblings were sent to. Of course, being the lucky person I am, I was sent to Earth with him—Sam Mill—027's disguise name on Earth. My 'name' will be Sophie Mill, just a random name that I found on the database about Earth. I did my research, you know.

I already missed Xela, which is our planet's name in English, the language the humans used. I've been learning it since last Xela year, and finally mastered it in time for this trip. Before I went on board, I learnt some of the ways of humans in depth, but not all, so I sincerely hope that I won't raise that big of a suspicion when we arrive on Earth. _I hope 027 remember to do that, or else…_

Since I (not we) desperately tried to not raise any suspicions, I used the machine in the intelligence center to block out some of our brain's area, so we wouldn't be that smart and freak everyone out. That's the problem with humans; they never use the undeveloped part of their brain! If they do, they would already achieve travelling space through wormholes like us. Or telepathy with one another, yet another undeveloped skill that humans didn't have.

That's basically it for today's voice entry. I will record as soon as we land!

026 log out.

Xelien Calender: year 8885; the 15th of decatetra no. 2

Status of spaceship: 027 is supposed to check it along with oxygen level

Space coordinate: Arrived the outermost layer of Earth's atmosphere—Exosphere, prepared to land

Unfortunate to say, with our luck, we crash-landed, comet stars style. Why? It's all because my stupid cousin, let me retell the story…

I decided to use telepathy and sense his thoughts when I talked about humans yesterday, and guess what I found out? The fuel leak.

_I shouldn't tell her…_

_ You should! If she found out the hard way, you're dead!_

_ Exactly! You—I should fix it ourselves!_

_ How?_

_ Figure it out!_

That was when I intervened, curious at the little conversation he was having with himself. _Figure what out?_

_ Who… 026, you freaked me out!_

_ Confess or—_

"Fine! There is a fuel leak on the side of our spaceship!" He said as he came out from the control room, hands stained with black oil from the control panel, a big contrast to his silver suit.

"Great job! What have you done?" I questioned, trudging into the control room and inspected.

"It's not my fault! A small meteor hit our spaceship's side and made an opening to the side of the fuel tank." He said, and I checked the fuel level on the screen, it was true, we had lost a lot of fuel.

"Well, it was your responsibility to check the status of the spaceship!" I nodded gravely towards the screen.

"If it's not your stupid intelligence machine, I might have fixed it! Now you blocked that particular area of my knowledge, who knows what we should do! And I am not just going to sit here and wait for the crash-landing! I already tried everything I could do in my current power, to no avail! I spent the whole night trying to stop the leak, but it was already too late, we don't have enough fuel to go back Xela." He finished his not-so-often outburst, his face red, his fists tight, his eyebrows furrowed together and I felt extremely guilty to be so harsh on him.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Too much pressure here. I really wanted to get back to Xela instead of getting stuck down there on Earth for the rest of my life…" I apologized.

He signed. "It's fine. Let's just go ahead prepare for landing. We will think of ways to gain fuel later."

And on that happy note, we sat on the two pilot seats and inspected the control panel and the statuses for each spaceship department.

"Oxygen level, check. Fuel level: 20%, enough for landing. Engine status, check. Rocket boosters, stable. Spaceship overall status, stable." I reported.

"The heat system is stable. The landing coordinates set. Prepare to land in 10… 9… 8… 7…" 027 counted.

I switched on the invisibility system, while he interfered with the radio signals so the humans wouldn't detect us with their machines or bare eyes. We gained the spaceship speed from 10% to 35.5% of the speed of light together, and we braced for the impact when we reached Thermosphere.

The leather seats shook and we gripped the arms of our seats. I watched the temperature of our spaceship caused by the friction while my cousin records the altitude. Due to the speed of our spaceship, the friction and temperature was one of the highest records we ever had. The friction slowed us down accordingly, and everything went as we had planned them.

We were still invisible to humans' eyes, and the automatic landing system was doing its job. If the data in the system was differ by even 0.001, then we would have been turned into a pulp, or an oil stain on the streets of Earth, which was highly not recommended and I doubted my cousin would enjoy that too.

We slowed down as we reached nearer and nearer to the Earth's surface, and something just _had_ to go wrong. The system stopped working about ten meters above the corn field, and we crashed.

_Why do things like that tend to happen to us?_

I really wanted to answer that question. Luckily, the spaceship didn't blow up, yet.

Yet.

_**Please comment on it, once it hit ten reviews, I'm gonna update. Right now, I'm typing away other fanfics on my laptop with my mailbox on alert mode.**_


End file.
